


Лучшее творение Красавчика Джека

by Juri_terminator



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rhys is an AI created by Jack, Sex with an AI, a little out of character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: АУ, в которой Рис - ИИ, созданный Красавчиком Джеком.





	

**РАЗ.**

  
Рис ждал под дверью больше часа, испытывая что-то наподобие раздражения.  
Ключевое слово - наподобие, потому что настоящее раздражение ему незнакомо, как и многие другие чувства. Рис накладывал этот отголосок в разуме на банальное несоответствие графику. Этот час Джек должен был провести на заседании, слушая отчеты о проделанной работе - достаточно масштабной и значимой для компании, чтобы не пропускать их. В теории, конечно же.  
Дверь в офис Джека распахнулась, и оттуда выплыла Ниша. Было слово и проще - вышла. Но Джек не раз употребляя в ее отношении это слово.  
Выплыла. Поправила шляпу и улыбнулась Рису. Усмехнулась?  
\- Привет, Рис.  
Слова было подбирать достаточно сложно, а функцию использования нейтральной лексики Джек поставил на минимум, завысив использование лексики ярко-окрашенной. Засранец?  
\- Приветик, Ниша, - он улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбнулся.  
\- Симпотяжка, а если я ткну тебе в щеку, то пойму, что ты не человек? - Ниша подошла-подплыла к нему и занесла руку, но к щеке так и не прикоснулась.  
Не тыкнула.  
Рис не умел чувствовать запахи, но распознавал их - пот, порох, мужское семя, парфюм и тысяча других мелких примесей, рассказывающих о своих владельцах все-все-все. Пандора, пустыня, кровь.  
\- Нет, - Рис сам склонил голову, ткнулся щекой о выставленный указательный палец. - Материалы максимально копируют естественные ощущения.  
Ниша оскалилась. Распознавание произошло мгновенно.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Хорошо, - Ниша потрепала Риса за щеку, потягала его нос. - Не буду говорить, что ты пошляк, Ризи. А Джек в любом случае хорошо постарался.  
Рис кивнул, невежливо промолчав, и как-то отчаянно (скорее, работая в режиме самосохранения) сбежал в кабинет Джека; в спину прозвучал смех-гогот, а затем - (лихой) свист. Дверь за Рисом захлопнулась. Концентрация запахов, определенных Рисом в приемной, здесь была сильнее, гуще; Рис застыл в нескольких шагах перед столом Джека, задумчиво разглядывавшего Элпис. Джек выглядел несобрано - помято и взъерошено, а из одежды на нем были только незастегнутые штаны и кеды.  
Отставание от графика уже перешло на отметку 92 минуты, желание высказать Джеку за такую халатность-раздолбайство странно давило на алгоритм, почти мешало цепочки, а потому Рис постарался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другой.  
Например, оценка. Оценка обстановки, объектов - живых и неживых.  
Неубранный, захламленный стол. Пропорциональный Джек, средняя комнатная температура. Рис изучал выборочно данные, пока в программе медленно отсчитывалось время - секунда за секундой, наполненной тысячей процессов почти совершенного Искусственного Интеллекта.  
\- Джек, - наконец сказал Рис, проворчал, буркнул.  
\- Да-да, тыковка, - Джек крутанулся на стуле, посмотрел на него с улыбкой-ухмылкой. - Как дела?  
\- Все стандартно, - ответил Рис, и тут же поправил себя. - Отлично.  
\- А у меня как дела? - почти по слогам произнес Джек, склонив голову на бок. Черт возьми? Джек потянулся, встал со стула, принявшись приводить себя в порядок.  
\- А у тебя как дела, Джек? - Рис покорно повторил.  
\- Ну, не выгляди таким обреченным, кексик, - Джек надул губы. - Элементарные правила вежливости. У тебя спрашивают, как дела; ты спрашиваешь, как дела. И даже не обязательно отвечать правду, понимаешь?  
Рис отвел взгляд в сторону.  
-Нет. Люди странные.  
Джек хохотнул, и Рис несмело-робко улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Именно! Сам не пойму, нахуя это каждый раз говорить. Но общество требует, а если не исполняешь - порицает. Ну в теории. Меня сложно порицать, не находишь?  
Рис кивнул, продолжая неподвижно стоять - столбом, как истукан. И смотреть на полуодетого, полуголого Джека. Вряд ли уже имело смысл говорить о 99 минутах отставания от графика, вообще вряд ли стоило говорить, потому что судя по тому, как приподнято было настроение Джека, говорить собирался он. Таким радостным тоном он сообщал простому ИИ, вмонтированному в систему "Гипериона", что ИИ подобрали тело - считай, экзоскелет; а потом, что еще одно тело, почти как человеческое, которое со временем собирались модифицировать. И еще, и еще. Рис сбился со счета (фигурально выражаясь), сколько раз Джек находил недостаток в наработках "корпуса", заставляя его менять-менять-менять.  
И сейчас было что-то еще.  
\- Короче, дружок, - сказал Джек. - Наконец-то отдел нейротехнологов смог хоть чего-то добиться, помимо огроменной дырищи в бюджете, и завтра мы тебе поставим одну штукенцию.  
\- Штукенцию? - вежливо переспросил Рис.  
\- Не пытайся даже влезть в систему, все папки закрыты особым доступом, кексик .  
Рис снова опустил взгляд.  
\- Хорошо. Не буду.  
\- Завтра в десять начнем операцию, так что к этому времени подходи к отделу нейротехнологии. И не вздумай опаздывать, кексик.  
Рис старательно изобразил удивление, сарказм.  
\- Это ты мне или себе говоришь?  
Джек хмыкнул, пригрозил шутливо пальцем. Рис ожидал очередное: "Не груби папочке"; но ничего подобного так и не прозвучало, а потому он воспринял это, как разрешение пойти дальше.  
\- Джек, сегодняшняя встреча.  
Джек сразу посмурнел, прекратил ухмыляться - широко, в 32 зуба - и махнул раздраженно на Риса рукой.  
\- Не нуди, кексик. Я сам был не в курсе, что мисс Кадам приедет.  
Рис автоматически отметил взглядом не до конца стертые следы помады на джековой (крепкой) шее, мечтательный, несмотря на раздраженность, вид. Рис не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Куда ты собираешь переносить встречу? У тебя ближайшие недели две расписаны.  
Под завязку.  
Джек показал ему фак и принялся раздраженно натягивать жилет и пиджак - чтобы сообщить Рису о штукенции, он на время прекратил одеваться, видимо, вдохновленный своей несравненностью. И вот Рис начал, как говорил Джек, "нудеть", и как еще иногда добавлял, "о говне".  
\- Я сказал тебе не нудеть, тыковка. Ты же знаешь Нишу.  
\- Да, - только и сказал Рис. Он знал - к сожалению.  
\- Ну тогда ты должен понимать, что у меня даже не было путей отхода, - Джек виновато вскинул руки, мол, ничего он поделать с этим не мог, да и не собирался, и совсем не чувствовал он себя виноватым. - Она ворвалась в офис, как смертоносный сексуальный ураган, смела документы из моих рук, одежду не только с моих рук, чтобы предаться со мной безудержному сексу. Я был бессилен перед этой стихией, проводочек.  
Человеческие слабости - издержки людского существования часто вот так мешали рабочему процессу, Рис успел это заметить. Но каждый раз он не мог понять. Поражался? такому порядку вещей.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, Джек, - только и проговорил он.

  
**ДВА**.

  
История Риса началась давным-давно, в те времена, когда Джек еще работал на "Гиперион" обычным программистом. Джек уже тогда метил гораздо выше своих коллег, но даже его коснулся своего рода синдром, который одолевал всех программистов хоть раз в жизни. Этот синдром назвался "попробуй-создать-ИИ", который в 99,99% случаев проваливался и больше не беспокоил, как краснуха, что можно было считать своего рода облегчением для всей вселенной.  
Джек постоянно сетовал, что из-за его вовлеченности в глобальные дела, личностные и неличностые конфликты, он не мог уделять своему проекту достаточно времени, чтобы уже наконец закончить "давным-давно" начатое.  
Рисом он занимался уже два года - после большого перерыва на спасение Элписа, переворот в компании и прочее другое не менее важное. Достаточно медленно для человека такого потенциала, но объяснимо для личности с такой занятостью.  
Однако дело постепенно-потихоньку шло и буквально позавчера Рис получил ту таинственную штукенцию, от которой его существование пошло наперекосяк.  
Штукенция оказалась осязанием.  
Джек заставил-впряг целый отдел работать на синтетической копией нервных окончаний, и судя по всему это было не все. Просто Джек любовался первичными результатами, издевался над Рисом и не собирался ему помогать, а потому тянул с продолжением модификаций. Наслаждался чужими страданиями.  
Да и как тут было помочь - Рис сам не понимал.  
\- Джек, - сказал он под конец второго дня, проведенного со встроенной штукенцией. - Джек, мне не нравится.  
Джек даже не обратил на него внимания, кивнул рассеяно и продолжил что-то увлеченно читать.  
Засранец?  
\- Джек, посмотри на меня, - Рис хотел быть настойчивым. Нынешнее положение дел требовало от него, чтобы он был настойчивым.  
\- М-м-м?  
Конечно же, Джек так и не посмотрел. Тоже своего рода настойчивость, да?  
\- Я не хочу чувствовать штаны.  
Рис знал, что сказанное им прозвучало непривычно - странно. Джек моментально среагировал. Поднял на Риса взгляд, оглядел с ног для головы и расплылся в оскале.  
\- Кексик, что случилось? Если бы я не знал, что ты ИИ, я бы подумал, что ты собираешься расплакаться.  
Рис делано поджал губы. Неужели его заметили.  
\- Мне неудобно постоянно что-то чувствовать, Джек. И я не собираюсь плакать.  
Рис почувствовал себя? так же неудобно, как если бы мисс Кадам вновь начала тыкать его в щеку и тягать за нос. Относительно неудобно - просто снова сработал бы режим самосохранения. Он срабатывал каждый раз, когда Рису грозила опасность или когда система не справлялась с расшифровкой невербальных или вербальных знаков других людей. Как, например, сейчас. Джек подвигал (пошло) бровями.  
\- Ты про штаны? Так сними их, Ризи, и все дела.  
Рис, готовый к чему угодно, но не к такому способу решения проблемы, завис.  
\- Снять?  
\- Снять.  
Джек вальяжно закинул ногу на ногу.  
\- Я даже не стану штрафовать тебя за ненадлежащий вид, проводок. Да и насколько мне помнится, у парниши, которой стал твоим прообразом, было неплохое филе. Буду любоваться в перерывах между работой.  
Рис переступил с ноги на ногу, мгновенно восприняв всю перемену ощущений, особенно на том самом пресловутом филе, и осторожно сделал шаг назад. Осторожно, сказала система. Джек однозначно издевался, а потому следовало поступить наоборот. Зачем-то.  
Рис вежливо улыбнулся-усмехнулся:  
\- Ответ отрицательный.  
  
Джек сказал, что это называется "мокро".  
Рис и сам знал, на самом деле. Он умел сочленять теоретические знания и открытия в практическом русле, просто он был сбит с толку.  
Рис дотронулся до своей щеки, потер пальцами мокрое место, размазывая и снова опуская взгляд на свою ладонь. Мокрое ощущение постепенно сменялось стягивающим и сухим.  
Рису не нравилось то, что происходило с ним в такие моменты. Он зависал, выстраивая в сознании? новые алгоритмы, описания и решения. Рис не знал, для чего они, и давно уже перестал искать в этом практическое применение, потому что в том, что Джек делал не ради славы, корпорации и гибели бандитов, рациональность не предполагалась даже в содержании в 1%. Джек реализовывал свой старый проект потому мог, хотел, потому что у него водились лишние деньги и потому что Рис казался для него достаточно забавным, со всем этими жалобами на штаны, холод и микроскопические брызги слюней Джека, в случае когда тот орал и разорялся.  
Комната уже давно опустела. Покушения на Джека - момент достаточно бытовой в жизни "Гипериона", происходили регулярно раз в одну-две недели и разрешались буквально за пару секунд. Джек, правда, после покушений обычно пропадал где-то еще день-другой, но всегда возвращался, испачканный кровью и довольный.  
Рису было запрещено вмешиваться, если ситуация того не требовала: почти никто, кроме ученых, занимавшихся модификациями, не знал в "Гиперионе" о том, кто этот молчаливый нелюдимый человек - личный ассистент Джека, а тот почему-то изо всех сил старался держать происхождение Риса в тайне. Обычно Джек хорошо справлялся сам - в плане покушений. Реакция у него была чуть хуже, чем у Риса, но и этого было достаточно.  
Так говорил ему Джек - мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то знал о тебе. Рис подозревал, что дело крылось в другом. То есть было весьма очевидно, что Джек откровенно лгал. Первое время ему никто не запрещал спасать Джека от покушений, пока не стало ясно, что даже на ясный приказ преступников не убивать, но просто ранить для дальнейшей экзекуции, Рис реагировал отрицательно.  
Все время в голову.  
А потом Джек все взял в свои руки и начал пропадать, возвращаясь перемазанным в чужой крови.  
Хотя. Может, Джек и не лгал. Люди иррациональны.  
Рис моргнул и повернулся к нему, потому что он_как_будто_ощутил_пристальный_взгляд.  
\- Джек? - тихо поинтересовался Рис.  
\- Отмени все оставшиеся встречи на сегодня, тыковка, - сказал Джек и похлопал Риса по плечу. Подтянул к себе, приобняв панибратски и застывшим взглядом уставившись в дверь.  
\- Дерьмовый день, - сказал он наконец, будто отмерев. - Если бы ты решился тогда ходить без штанов, тыковка, может быть, сейчас я смог бы хоть чему-нибудь порадоваться.  
Рис приоткрыл рот, посмотрев-уставившись на Джека, и странно дернулся, получив (лихой) звонкий шлепок по ягодицам-заднице. Тот еще и подвигал рукой, пощупал, ущипнул. Странные горящие ощущения, которые были неудобнее ощущения штанов отвлекли его, и Рис кинулся с головой анализировать, заранее зная о непрактичности явления в общем. То есть особо ни на что не надеясь. Шлепок повторился.  
\- Ну, это тоже неплохо, - проворчал Джек и медленно вышел из комнаты.  
Рис задумчиво приложил ладонь к тому месту, за которое его трогал Джек, и повторил бессмысленные движения, проделанные им, даже шлепнул себя, все больше впадая в отчаяние от нерациональности происходящего.  
Просто немыслимо?

  
**ТРИ**.

  
\- Сегодня у нас программа максимум, кексик, - сказал ему Джек и в очередной раз крутанулся на стуле. Рис, лежавший рядом, на операционном столе, только промолчал. По лаборатории, в которой они находились, туда-сюда бегали-носились ученые в белых халатах, выстраивая в странном порядке столы с инструментами и аппаратуру, сканировать которую Джек строго-настрого запретил, чтобы Рис случайно не испортил таким образом себе сюрприз. И судя по всему, Джек собирался остаться - сидеть тут на крутящемся стуле и наблюдать за ходом операции.  
По (скромному) мнению Риса, скорее, мешать ей.  
Но он был всемогущим? Красавчиком Джеком, и ему никто не мог запретить это сделать.  
\- Короче, сначала обоняние, - он загнул мизинец на левой руке, почти ткнув ею недоумевающему Рису в лицо.  
\- Но я умею различать запахи.  
\- Умеешь, конечно, тыковка, но воспринимать пока что ты их не можешь, я имею в виду, как человек.  
Рис закатил глаза.  
\- Ты зайдешь в комнату, в которой лежит неприметная куча дерьма и сразу своими умными вычислялками поймешь, что тут кто-то насрал, но! По моему мнению, этого недостаточно.  
\- Джек, ты хочешь, чтобы я страдал?  
\- Ну как и в случае со штанами, - Джек (пошло) подвигал бровями. - Хочешь пример не с дерьмом?  
Суматошное движение по комнате прекратилось, и ученые замерли, окружив их и точно ожидая команды "старт". А может, они просто тоже хотели пример не с дерьмом.  
Рис молча кивнул, умолчав язвительный комментарий. Вслух при других служащих "Гипериона" сомневаться в каких-либо способностях Джека было неверным решением. Хотя хотелось?  
\- Когда я сменю парфюм, кексик, то услышу не твое очередное нудное "о ты сменил парфюм, Джек, состав эфирных масел теперь другой", - он спародировал голос Риса, - а восторженное замечание, что я божественно пахну, понимаешь?  
Рис (назло?) никак не отреагировал, и Джек тут же насупился. По мнению Риса, он был слишком возбужден происходящим, Джека просто мотало от настроения к настроению.  
-Раз так, больше никаких примеров без дерьма.  
Велика потеря, верно? Либо экскременты-дерьмо, либо блистательная личность Джека. Рис мог бы даже назвать это типичной картиной видения мира Джеком, если бы был смысл мыслить так не в пример поэтично.  
\- Красавчик Джек, сэр, - подал голос кто-то из ученых. - Мы можем начинать.  
\- Отлично! - Джек снова крутанулся на стуле, подмигнул смельчаку? и снова обратился к Рису. - Короче, проводочек, операция пройдет в три этапа. Сначала всаживаем в тебя обоняние, даем кое-что нюхнуть, а потом всаживаем сюрприз.  
Рис кивнул, и толпа ученых вокруг вновь задвигалась, но перед тем как Риса отключили на время от тела, он отстраненно подумал, что вот это точно было пошло.  
  
От резкого запаха Рис дернулся в сторону, а потом последовал подсмотренному у людей движению, резко прикрывая нос двумя руками. Тут же запахло синтетикой.  
\- Смотрю, тебе нравится, - ехидно пропел Джек. - Знакомься, это нашатырь.  
Рис был все там же - на операционном столе, полуголый. Новый имплант ему уже минут десять как успешно встроили, и теперь Джек подносил к носу Риса различные предметы и склянки с разным содержимым, наблюдая за реакцией и смеясь. Имплант намеренно сделали с возможностями обоняния, превышающими человеческие. Рис не знал, куда деваться от реакции на каждый новый запах, а потому постепенно сползал в сторону, едва-едва держась на краю операционного стола.  
Джек - сволочь?  
\- Тыковка, - он снова хохотал-ржал, отставив дрожащей рукой колбу в сторону, - ты будто задницу скага увидал, черт побери. Видел бы ты свои глаза.  
Коэффициент ободрения происходящего постепенно падал, особенно, когда Джек дал понюхать следующее что-то.  
\- Джек, что это? - тихо произнес-промямлил Рис, вновь закрыв нос ладонями.  
\- Жареный скаг. Не понимаю, как жители Пандоры могут жрать это, - Джек мрачно осмотрел светло-коричневый кусочек в стекляшке, которую тут же брезгливо заткнул пробкой.  
Воняло. Невыносимо? воняло.  
\- Люди это едят? - Рис позволил себе в ужасе вытаращить глаза, скорее, даже в недоумении, потому что у него были совершенно иные представления о еде, связанные, скорее, с такими эпитетами, как аппетитный, вкусный, приятный. Его система обоняния во многом представляла людскую, и если Рис не находил это аппетитно-вкусно-приятно пахнущим, значит, и другие люди. Разве не так?  
\- Люди ли... - проворчал Джек и оттолкнул от себя стол с "пахнущими образцами". Тот откатился в угол лаборатории, ударился о стенку и что-то громко прозвенело-звякнуло.  
\- Короче, кексик, сейчас будет сюрприз.  
Рис снова занял нормальное положение, не на опасном краю. Джек вдруг стал выглядеть серьезным, сосредоточенным.  
\- Ты вряд ли скажешь мне за него спасибо, но, как говорится, дареному железяке в колесо не смотрят, - он откатился назад, и голос его теперь звучал издалека. Конечности постепенно отнимались, а Джек все говорил и говорил, объясняя, что Рис ничего не должен бояться, что операция будет долгой и уже на ней Джек присутствовать не сможет, но он обязательно вернется, кексик, проводочек, тыковка, под конец.  
Рис, мгновенно пораженный одной догадкой, неподвижно лежал и видел перед собой лишь высокий потолок лаборатории, часы шли, ученые переговаривались друг с другом, обсуждая идеальную копию мозговых импульсов человека в синтетике. Рис отсчитывал время, час, другой, и анализировал беспорядочно всевозможную информацию, гулял по компьютерам и доменам сотрудников "Гипериона", проникал в камеры наблюдения и изредка видел проходящего мимо Джека. А потом перед глазами его резко потемнело.  
И перед тем, как все встало на свои места, на Риса накатил невыносимый ужас.

  
**ЧЕТЫРЕ.**

  
Рис мало что понимал в нынешнем своем существовании - и все по вине Джека. Тот был абсолютно прав, когда говорил, что Рис его за такой сюрприз не поблагодарит и не похвалит, потому что Рис за такое бы убивал; потому что нерациональность человеческого бытия, на которую Рис раньше сетовал, теперь заразила и его самым бессмысленным, странным и страшным, что только можно было придумать во всей вселенной.  
Чувствами.  
Этот мир уже видел Искусственные Интеллекты, которые имели чувства, эмоции и прочее иное - те же железяки, которых Джек терпеть не мог. Но железяки все равно оставались кусками металла, не способными воспринимать запахи, прикосновения, ощущения, как теперь это делал Рис. От звания "настоящий человек" его отделяло лишь умение взаимодействовать с окружающей средой посредством поглощением пищи/дефекации и репродуктивность.  
Джек сказал, что своего он добился, при этом выглядел он так, словно перед ним открылись все хранилища галактики.  
Он ощупывал Риса, осматривал его, пока тот в полной прострации смотрел перед собой, стараясь осознать что-либо, кроме того, что Джек замечательно пах и у него были странные теплые руки.  
\- Посмотри на себя, тыковка, - сказал Джек и потискал Риса за щеку. - Просто прелесть. Ты же сейчас расплачешься.  
\- Я не могу плакать, Джек, - Рис моргнул и опустил взгляд вниз на свой голый живот, в который Джек сейчас настойчиво тыкал пальцем.  
\- Это мой недочет, - только ответили ему. - Исправим. Зато ты можешь теперь кончать, знаешь?  
Джек шлепнул его по бедру и испытующе уставился Рису в глаза. Мгновенно стало неудобно, потому что Рис, как ему казалось, все-таки понял вопрос правильно, а если он понял вопрос правильно, то...  
Лучше все-таки переспросить.  
\- Кончать?  
\- Именно. Теперь ты можешь гонять свой электрод, когда моя ослепительная красота станет для тебя совсем невыносимой.  
О ради бога, Джек.  
Рис закатил глаза, испытывая раздражение, самое что ни на есть настоящее, мать его, раздражение. Джек в своем безумии шагнул еще дальше, подарив роботу, хоть и с претензиями на человеческое бытие, возможность испытывать оргазм. Оргазм! Роботу! А Рис-то думал, что грань иррационального давно уже пересечена, а пересечь ее снова в таком масштабе уже невозможно.  
Не ошибка системы, но целой вселенной.  
\- Джек, ты идиот, - сказал наконец Рис и не дал волне возмущения взорваться. - Гениальный. В смысле, Джек, зачем?  
\- Ты, тыковка, груб и неблагодарен, - обиженно проворчал тот, притих на пару секунд. - Ну да. Сам же говорил.  
Джек окончательно замолк, вольготно рассевшись на стуле, и закинул руки за голову. Впервые тишина казалась Рису такой неприятной. Давящей.  
Это вообще было нормально?  
Рис подтянул колени к груди и сосредоточенно нахмурился - он сидел на больничной койке, впитывая незнакомое ощущение мягкости и тонкого прикосновения постельного белья к своей коже. В мыслях Риса, в его мироощущении медленно формировалось понятие уюта, даже несмотря на присутствие Красавчика Джека в палате. Из-за. Возможно. Тот подозрительно долго смотрел на Риса, смущенного и разозленного пристальным вниманием.  
Потому что слишком многого он все еще не понимал.  
Джек быстро оттаял (хотя Рис и не верил в такое чудо - ему еще это аукнется) и принялся болтать о том, как ему тяжело было эти два дня жить без Риса и его неусыпного надзора. Он даже не пропустил ни одного собрания в тоске по своему личному ассистенту, пока тот, переживая первые впечатления от сюрприза, в бреду, ужасе и неразберихе чувств дергался, прикованный к больничной кровати, и орал.  
Рис вытаращил глаза.  
\- Орал.  
Джек усмехнулся.  
\- Просто надрывался - вся больница тебя слышала. Не знал, что ты такой пугливый, - и подмигнул ему.  
Вот это действительно было стыдно. Даже стремно. Неимоверно стремно. Если вся больница слышала, как он тут орал, надрывался, выражаясь словами Джека, то понятно было, почему на него так смотрели, когда он разок решился выглянуть наружу из палаты.  
Просто.  
Рис ощутил странное сковывающее чувство, требовавшее от него как минимум спрятать лицо в ладонях, а как максимум - спрятаться полностью и не вылезать из укрытия с час. Рис быстро проанализировал его и облегченно закрыл глаза.  
Он не мог краснеть от стыда, так что все было в порядке - нужно было только держать лицо.  
Не мог же?  
Джек расплылся в ухмылке, хохотнул громко и довольно, а Рис резко ощутил, что щеки его буквально горят. Адским, мать его, пламенем.  
\- Ох ты ж блять! - Джек снова потянулся вперед, болезненно ухватил Риса за пылающую щеку, пощипав ее. - Чуваку, который это проектировал, я повышу зарплату. Это гениально. А ты думал, что не прокатит, да? Что не умеешь краснеть?  
Горели уши, шея, Рис вжал голову в плечи и лихорадочно обдумывал происходящее. Просто ужасно. На досуге стоило отыскать имя чувака, проектировавшего это дерьмо, и случайно его убить, потому что Джек развеселился еще больше, чуть не свалившись со стула.  
\- Боже, кексик, я даже прощу тебе "идиота" в мой адрес.  
Рис мрачно улыбнулся и, кажется, заполыхал еще сильнее. Кончает, краснеет, бессознательно орет, пугается - отличный набор вещей, который Рис, еще будучи безэмоциональным куском синтетики, относил к разряду людских недоразумений. Проще говоря, ёбаного стыда. Все это теперь было для него доступно в самом широком формате, благодаря стараниям Красавчика Джека, который заранее понимал, что спасибо он за такое дело не получит. С другой стороны, Рис еще никогда раньше не испытывал этого запойного желания убивать.  
\- Ты же теперь даже кончать умеешь, тыковка, - Джек хмыкнул. - Даже через задницу. Знаешь, как люди кончают через задницу?  
Снова про кончать. Рис, слава чему-нибудь, установки смущаться этой темы не умел, но все равно чувствовал себя крайне неудобно. Ему казалось, что есть некая подоплека в вопросе Джека, что теперь даже его эмпирический умений не хватит на то, чтобы эту подоплеку, так сказать, выявить. Потому что Джек так настойчиво говорил ему об этом, ну в самом деле, как будто пальцем указывал на новую срань, изобретенную им, и говорил: смотри, тут типа есть подоплека. Красавчик Джек что-то задумал.  
Ответ на заданный вопрос Рис нашел за доли секунд и неуверенно замер. Все ответы на запрос относились либо к медицине, либо к тому, что люди называли порнухой.  
\- Знаю?..  
Джек поморщился.  
\- Точно. Ты же всезнающий, всевидящий ИИ этого сраного концерна. совсем забыл, - к удивлению Риса, выглядел он разочарованным - как же, у Джека отняли возможность менторским тоном поведать о чем-нибудь неприличном. Разговор быстро сошел на нет, и уже минут через 15 Джек засобирался и на прощание только сказал:  
\- Завтра жду тебя на работе, тыковка, смотри не опаздывай.  
  
Это было больно.  
Боль-но. Отвратительное грузное слово, навалившееся на Риса, как только выстрел угодил ему в предплечье. На этот раз почти невозможно было среагировать - стреляли откуда-то из толпы, в которой передвигались сотни людей, спешивших успеть на ленч. Рис вскрикнул, вцепившись целой рукой в правое предплечье. Джек, которого Рис толкнул на землю, что-то болезненно простонал, видимо, ударившись головой о пол. Он завозился внизу, не решаясь высунуться.  
Больно. Рис потом обязательно попросит у него за это прощения. Какое же мерзкое это слово больно.  
Рис отчаянно высматривал в толпе мерзавца, задыхаясь от боли и злости, сканировал, пока, наконец, не нашел то, что ему было нужно. Рис почти не прицеливался, два раза выстрелив и попав ублюдку в плечо - левое и правое. Тот свалился на пол, заорал, и по залу быстро разнесся неприятный запах паленого мяса - Рис поморщился.  
Электрические пули были немилосердны, не убивая своим эффектом, но даря бездну фантастических ощущений. Рис об этом читал еще давно и не подозревал никогда, что целенаправленно применит это на практике.  
В его подстреленной руке разворачивался самый настоящий ад.  
\- Ризи, - прозвучал голос над ухом. - Ризи, приди в себя.  
Рис кивнул, поднял взгляд на Джека.  
\- Больно.  
\- Представляю, тыковка, - он задумчиво сощурился. - Ты не убил его, кексик. Можно ли это считать за прогресс?  
Рис шумно сглотнул, просто копируя людское движение, кивнул согласно. Но потом передумал и помотал отрицательно головой.  
\- Если бы не было так больно. Убил бы.  
Конец фразы даже не вязался, и весь мир пульсировал в синтетике, старательно изображавшей реальные ощущения. Риса словно пожирало пламя, расходившееся от его предплечья по всему телу. Как же стремно быть человеком.  
\- А так - пытай, да? - Джек мгновенно развеселился. - Спасибо за щедрое предложение, кексик.  
Рис опустил взгляд. Среди боли, все еще, блять, невыносимой, промелькнуло другое чувство, неловкое и необъятное, когда Джек, приобняв его осторожно за плечи, повел к лифту.  
Рис почувствовал приятный запах его парфюма и странное теплое прикосновение среди всей этой пылающей агонии искусственных нервных окончаний.  
Рис улыбнулся, где-то в душе? белея от осознания, насколько же он уже запутался. Джек осторожно погладил его руку.  
\- Однако сначала тебя нужно залатать.  
Черти что.

  
** ПЯТЬ. **

  
Рис ждал под дверью больше часа и готов был убивать.  
УБИВАТЬ.  
Рис с тоской воспоминал о тех днях, когда ожидание просто было ожиданием, когда время не воспринималось так остро и длилось всегда одинаково. Секунды не тянулись долго, дольше, очень долго. Час, потраченный впустую, даже не спасал анализ окружающей обстановки, потому что кому он нахуй был нужен?  
Ученых Рис в очередной раз отпустил, принеся свои извинения, и первым делом проверил регистрационные записи космопорта, точно зная, что он найдет.  
Мисс Кадам была тут. И Джека, видимо, поглотил очередной сексуальный вихрь.  
Но, честно говоря, Рис... не мог его винить. Потому что благодаря Джеку Рис с недавних пор не то, чтобы был просвещен в вопросе отвлекающих факторов, но был больше, чем наслышан. Рис ненавидел слово "кончать", которым Джек поначалу доводил его до белого каления, но это было именно то, что он периодически делал, заинтересованный своей новой физиологией. Джеку он, понятное дело, об этом не рассказывал, занимаясь самопознанием в тайне, но обнаруженное ему понравилось, и Рис, к своему стыду, даже испытывал нечто своего рода привязанности к этому чувству.  
К кончанию.  
Однако в сети говорили, что ощущения от мас-тур-ба-ции не идут ни в какое сравнение с настоящим сексом, поэтому неудивительно, что все так были помешаны на этом. Даже Джек.  
Прямо сейчас, пока Рис и весь остальной "Гиперион" ждали его милостивого внимания, в этот самый момент всецело сконцентрированного на Нише.  
Рис немного покраснел. Ну что за проклятье.  
Дверь распахнулась, и мисс Кадам, блистательная и опасная, медленно выплыла наружу в мареве запахов секса, помады и вкусного парфюма Джека. Она подошла-подплыла к Рису и улыбнулась ему.  
\- Здравствуй, милый, - она потягала его за щеку, и Рис растерянно моргнул.  
\- Что, в этот раз даже разрешения не спросишь?  
Ниша замерла на мгновение, а потом рассмеялась.  
\- Ты и раньше был забавным, а теперь вообще прелесть, - она ущипнула его за нос, взлохматила ему волосы и вальяжно направилась к выходу, пожелав Рису удачи. Рис едва подавил чувство паники. Вот что она имела в виду?  
Он ладонями потер краснеющие щеки.  
Рис зашел в кабинет Джека, закрыв за собой дверь, и замер, не сделав и пяти шагов. Джек сидел в одних незастегнутых штанах и кедах и задумчиво смотрел на Элпис. Джек пах, очень сильно пах, все еще разгоряченный и вальяжный, красивый Джек. Рис покраснел, почти заполыхал, когда все чувства вдруг смешались в странную куча, расперевших Рису грудную клетку так, что хотелось, но невозможно было продохнуть.  
Рис часто-часто заморгал и сделал еще несколько шагов вперед. Он хотел отчитать Джека. Отчитать и напомнить ему о встрече, которую Джек пропустил, оказавшись в объятиях Ниши. Рис не винил его, но всегда ведь можно предупредить, чтобы люди не ждали, и не ждал Рис, вынужденный стоять под дверьми офиса и слушать.  
\- Кексик, - Джек расслабленно улыбнулся ему. - Как дела? Ниша не изнасиловала тебя прям на пороге?  
Рис помотал головой.  
\- А она хотела?  
То есть, ему не показалось?  
\- Узнала о твоих новых маленьких модификациях и обещала принести с собой в следующий раз пару игрушек, - Джек руками обрисовал, о каких примерно игрушках шла речь. Риса от такого почти закоротило.  
\- Не стоит.  
\- А зря, - Джек деланно-разочарованно вздохнул и потянулся в кресле. - Жопные оргазмы и все такое.  
Он принялся приводить себя в порядок, а Рис, который собирался его отчитывать, не смог связать и двух слов.  
Ну что за сраная срань эти чувства. Система, как оказалось, была серьезно встревожена происходящим сумбуром, и потому резко загорелся режим самосохранения. Рис, ведомый тупым предательским режимом, неосознанно сделал шаг назад, и Джек тут же уловил его движение.  
Он осмотрел Риса с ног до головы и, конечно же, усмехнулся. Нагло и вызывающе, сукин сын. Все понял.  
Рис ненавидел чувства.  
\- Впечатлен зрелищем, кексик?  
Рис сделал еще шаг назад. И еще. Джек как-то лихо перепрыгнул через стол - одна секунда, и в пару длинных, но плавных шагов подобрался-подплыл к Рису.  
Сюрприз?  
Рис на такое не подписывался. Потому что Джек одурительно пах, красиво выглядел и кружил голову своей усмешкой. И знал об этом, конечно же знал, потому что он был чертовым Красавчиком Джеком.  
\- Мисс Кадам основательно вымотала меня, - сказал Джек тихим голосом, медленно припирая Риса к стенке. - Но парочку вещей нам точно стоит попробовать хотя бы сегодня.  
Рис закрыл глаза, шумно и судорожно сымитировал долгий выдох. А потом его поцеловали, и кажется, весь мир, цифровой и реальный, в этот момент куда-то рухнул вниз. Рис простонал, охваченный незнакомыми ощущениями, и всю систему будто перемкнуло: закружилась голова, ослабели колени. Джек двумя руками крепко сжал Риса, придавил к себе, а потом ухватил его за задницу, безжалостно сминая ягодицы в обеих ладонях.  
\- А начнем мы, Рис, - прошептал он зловеще. - С жопных оргазмов.  
  
Люди - самые нелепые создания во всей вселенной. Обреченный на их судьбу, Рис ощущал себя как никогда кошмарно и вырваться из этого кошмара не мог и не хотел. Штаны спущены, задница кверху и чужие пальцы - в этой самой заднице.  
Самым ужасным было то, что Рису это все очень нравилось.  
Джек в ходе этого странного события отметил с досадой, что на коже Риса никаких синяков-укусов оставить нельзя. Правда, грустить он перестал быстро, раком поставив Риса перед собой и уткнув его лицом в стол. А потом дело понеслось.  
Контролировать оргазмы у Риса оказалось почти невозможным - система по-другому шла к итоговой цели, а потому и играть приходилось по-другому. По крайней мере, так говорил вдохновленный Джек. Однако это еще выяснил сам Рис во время своих первых опытов, когда в сети изучал особые любительские рекомендации: "как отдалить и улучшить оргазм", "кончай по таймеру" и прочее. Кто ж знал, что они кажутся так востребованы. Джек матерился, тихо и восхищенно, когда Рис кричал и корчился перед ним, шлепал Риса по заднице и, кажется, ругался на жадную Нишу, после которой он в четвертый раз уже не потянет.  
Рис в какой-то момент тоже стал ругаться на нее.  
Джек отпустил его достаточно быстро - система не успевала обнулять ощущения, и новые оргазмы накладывались на отголоски старых. Рис заматерился, когда ему показалось, что он вот-вот действительно даст дубу, забрыкался, и его прекратили мучить. Рис повернулся к Джеку лицом, встрепанный, с горящими щеками. Колени удивительно вновь дали слабину, и Рис осторожно оперся одной рукой о стол.  
Джек посмотрел на него так, что что-то странное затрепетало в груди Риса. Наверное, несуществующее сердце.  
\- Тыковка, - пробормотал Джек, - тыковка-хуиковка, я просто гений.  
Рис фыркнул.  
Ну кто бы сомневался, что даже в такие моменты Джек не забудет про свою гениальность?  
\- Мы скоро повторим это, - сказал он и облизнулся. - Очень скоро.  
  
О том, кто такая Ангел, Рис узнал в день ее смерти.  
Мир взорвался. Сначала умерла Ниша, а затем - Ангел, а затем произошло что-то еще, и цепь этих смертей замкнулась.  
В "Гиперионе" настали невыносимо тяжелые времена. Вся корпорация походила на одну большую бомбу замедленного действия, а ее тикающий механизм сидел во главе и все сильнее уходил в себя с каждой новой смертью. Рис единственный среди всех не боялся попасть в открытый космос через дополнительный шлюз в офисе Джека, только потому что он от нехватки воздуха он не умрет. Только холодно будет, наверное.  
А так - да, Рис не был уверен, что это обойдет его стороной.  
Джек в буквальном смысле осатанел.  
Рис ходил на цыпочках вокруг него, не мешал ему, редко говорил с ним, избегая раздражающих тем. Режим самосохранения был автоматически включен почти постоянно - Джек просто дышал яростью и желанием убить.  
Но больше, чем Джека, Рис боялся исхода всей этой истории.  
\- Ризи, - сказал он в тот день, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Идем со мной.  
Рис не успел среагировать - Джек стремительно подошел к нему и, подхватив под руку, повел на выход. Джек был собран, сконцентрирован, менее рассеян? Рис не был уверен, что он как-то пришел в себя после всех этих событий, но Джек однозначно что-то замышлял, и Рису от этого было неспокойно.  
\- Джек? - спросил он, и тот шикнул.  
\- Закрой рот, тыковка, - Джек крепче сжал руку на предплечье Риза. Наверное, останется синяк.  
Тупой болючий синяк, почти как у людей - проходили они быстрее, но приятнее от этого не становились. Не будь Рис так уверен, что любое слово сейчас может закончится для него болезненной смертью, он бы напомнил Джеку о его тупой идее с отметками на коже.  
И о синяках. Тупых болючих синяках. Чтобы Джек так не сжимал.  
Джек вел его в сторону телепорта, и от догадок у Риса болезненно екало несуществующее сердце.  
\- Я отправляюсь на Пандору, - сказал Джек. - Так что, пока меня нет, ты должен присматривать за этим скопищем лизоблюдов.  
Джек надавил на кнопку "Космопорт", и Рис на мгновение зажмурился от белой вспышки, въевшейся ему в глаза. Тишину офиса мгновенно пожрал шум взлетной площадки, скрип механики и объявлений о прибывающих грузовых и пассажирских суднах.  
Рис оказался здесь впервые, перед огромным давящим пространством, и уже хотел поскорее назад.  
Джек молчал, смотрел на корабль, явно подготовленный для его сиятельства Большого Босса, и не двигался с места. Однако Риса он отпустил и даже сделал маленький шаг в сторону. Рис повернулся к нему, в невыносимом стремлении наплевать на всяческие угрозы жизни и просто подойти обнять Джека. И поцеловать его.  
Может быть. Ладно, последнее ему точно не простили бы, но простейшее объятие. Одно простейшее объятие.  
\- Не смотри так на меня, - почти неслышно из-за рева, объявления, голосов и ярости сказал Джек. - Не смей так на меня смотреть.  
Рис тут же зло сощурился и, резко крутанувшись на пятках, отвернулся. Как Красавчик Джек пожелает.  
Джек, кажется, набрал воздуха в грудь. чтобы сказать что-то еще, может быть, менее обидное и злое, но потом он выдохнул и пошел прочь, и Рису только что и оставалось смотреть ему вслед - в самый последний раз.  
Буквально следующие несколько часов Рис просидел в темной пустом офисе Джека, ежеминутно проверяя записи космопорта о прибытии, Рису было плохо, а гигантский шар Элписа, видного через огромное окно, давил на него всем своим существом. Рис думал, почти не анализируя, а лишь накручивая себя, когда в какой-то момент он не решился сделать то, на что уговаривал себя уже последние минут двадцать.  
На запрос "Красавчик Джек" в сети выдавались всевозможные статьи, гневные призывы и статистики еженедельных смертей в корпорации. Ничего о его смерти.  
Сюрприз Джека сейчас полностью работал против Риса, выстуживая, вымораживая его ужасом дурных ощущений. Рис тер сухие глаза, все еще проверял записи космопорта и не оставил этого занятия даже полчаса спустя, после того, как сеть разорвало новостью о смерти Красавчика Джека.  
Всплыли фотографии, разные, мерзостные фотографии, на которых Джек лежал на земле без маски и с огромной дырой в животе.  
Рис последний раз глянул в запись космопорта, зажмурил растертые глаза и тихо глухо отчаянно завыл - Джек так и не успел поставить имплант, который позволил бы Рису плакать.

  
**НОЛЬ.**

  
После смерти Красавчика Джека, не оставившего завещания на случай своей смерти (герои ведь не умирают), компания так или иначе оказалась в руках Риса. Джек не вернулся, а управлять этим скопом лизоблюдов все еще было нужно.  
На экстренное собрание совета директоров Рис явился немного с опозданием для эффекта, надев свой лучший костюм и даже постаравшись изобразить прическу на своей голове. Он прошел в зал, понимая, что никто из них так толком ничего и не знает о Рисе - личный ассистент, да? А он пришел требовать право на власть. Гудевшее тихонечко собрание замолкло и обратило на него взгляды - насмешливые, заинтересованные, боязливые.  
Удивительно, как его не попытались пристрелить, пока он переодевался и шел сюда.  
\- Господа, - сказал Рис и улыбнулся. - Собрание закончено, компанией буду управлять я. Нужны только ваши подписи.  
Собрание вновь загудело, громко и невежливо обсуждая Риса в его же присутствии. Личный ассистент метил высоко, даже слишком, однако его право на так называемый трон почему-то ни у кого не взывал вопросов с первого такого заявления. Кроме одного. Рис присмотрелся к нему, кажется, это был глава финансового отдела, пухлый, довольный жизнью дядька в дорогом костюме. Рис помнил его, потому что остерегался случайно залезать в его компьютер, наткнувшись один раз на... наткнувшись. Дядька поднялся, сложил крепкие руки на пузе и с подозрением посмотрел на Риса.  
\- А вы, собственно, кто такой, чтобы подобное заявлять?  
Рис моргнул.  
\- Простите?  
\- Точнее говоря, мы знаем, кто вы, но, право слово...  
Смехотворные заявления, нелепые претензии. Мужчина самозабвенно разорялся, пока его притихшие коллеги молчали, не выражая ни поддержки, ни несогласия, а потом произошел этот переломный момент, Рис не знал, что на него нашло, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Кажется, ему намекнули, что умение хорошо сосать член - не показатель компетентности в вопросах управления. Грубо, но по-деловому. Рис и без того опустошенный, истерзанный смертью Джека, вдруг помрачнел, посмурнел, и ему стало тошно от самого себя, от своей затеи. Кнопка аварийного выброса в космос в этом зале точно была, Рис даже помнил где - Джек пару раз устраивал демонстрации. Однако перед тем, как отправить идиота в полет, Рис вставил ему в зубы дыхпаек. Методы Джека Рис никогда не одобрял.  
\- Что я наделал, - Рис сглотнул шумно - буря резко утихла, осела. И теперь Рис смотрел на результат своих стараний. Как назло, все складывалось крайне удачно.  
\- Я так подозреваю у мистера?..  
\- Джимса, - вежливо подсказал ему женский голос.  
\- У мистера Джимса есть минут 15 подумать и, возможно, изменить мнение. А пока можете выпить кофе, господа.  
Совет загудел, закряхтели мягкие кожаные кресла, отодвигаемые в сторону. Рис судорожно сжимал руки и смотрел на парящего в открытом космосе мистера Джимса, который в ответ пораженно таращился на Риса.  
Странный дерьмовый день.  
Рис большим пальцем указал на комнату позади себя, большую и теплую, с воздухом, и вопросительно вскинул брови, на что мистер Джимс тут же судорожно согласно закивал. Рис демонстративно набрал номер службы спасения "Гипериона", которая, за что ей надо отдать должное, прибыла на место происшествия уже через пару минут.  
Совет директоров чинно попивал кофе, глядя на то, как его коллегу вызволяют из вакуума.  
\- Мы примерно и ожидали, что это будете вы, - произнесла женщина, подсказавшая Рису фамилию неудачника; она подошла к нему, красивая и неприятная, потягивая ароматный кофе. - Странно, что Джимс заупрямился.  
\- Возможно, - Рис тихо вздохнул, - просто метил сам.  
Женщина хмыкнула.  
\- Скорее всего.  
Когда мистер Джимс, снова зайдя в кабинет, лишь кивнул и всучил Рису обратно дыхпаек, Рис нервно пригладил волосы.  
\- Отлично. Значит, все решено.  
Рис встал во главе стола и посмотрел на сидящих за ним людей, заглянул каждому в глаза, не скрывая пустого невыносимого отчаяния, буквально резавшего его на части. Да и вряд ли он сейчас был в силах это скрыть. На лице его прорезалась грустная болезненная улыбка.  
Завтра он соберет нужные подписи, а послезавтра он начнет делать так, чтобы со временем этот невыносимый завывающий ветер в его душе утих, а весь остальной мир пожалел о смерти Красавчика Джека. По сути, первые шаги уже были сделаны.  
\- Дамы и господа, меня зовут Рис, - сказал он. - И с этих пор я являюсь владельцем компании "Гиперион" и вашим начальником.  
Бессменным. Бессмертным. Невероятно несчастным и одиноким.  
Лучшее творение Красавчика Джека.


End file.
